The next day, month, year
by scaryand damaged
Summary: Following the events of Hitting the Fan through elevators rides. A/W if you squint. Angsty mostly. Spoilers up till episode 5 x05. Basically starts with Alicia's feelings as she breaks down in the elevator.


**A/N Basically I need to vent. So this is me venting. Don't read if you haven't seen episode 5 x 05 Hitting the fan.**

* * *

_The same day._

The elevators' doors close on Will's face, saying "I don't give a damn." He was angry, so angry and hurt. He is going to end up hating her. Alicia just knows it. She has never seen him lose his cool before and she has known Will for over twenty years. Alone, inside the elevator, she remembers another much steamier elevator ride with Will over 2 years ago. That's when the full repercussions of her actions hit her and she breaks down for the first time since she left Will. She cries alone in the elevator for breaking her own heart and betraying a man she loves, likes and respects_. I'm the one calling out and I'm the one crying, hearken;I love you, I love you, hearken.*._ When the elevator ends its ride, she dries her eyes, takes a deep breath and gets out guns blazing ready to fight for her new law firm.

_The next month_

Alicia returns to Lockhart/ Gardner for a depositition against Diane. She doesn't want to admit but this war is tiring her. Will is in a commando mood and although she manages to follow him step by step so far it is exhausting. Yes part of her enjoys this comfortation, she loves being independent, powerful. No longer the good wife, no longer Will's protegee but her own person, a force to be reckoned with. There is something very liberating and sexy about it. On the other hand, Will knows her. She hasn't scored a victory towards him not truly. They end up running in circles trying to best each other, until some fed up judge orders them to compromise or face jail time. Then, another round of insults begins until they finally finally reach a compromise. The trouble is she is the only one who can do this. Yes, Cary can hold his own against Will. The others won't last for more than 20 minutes. Apparently, Cary didn't pick up the brightest attorneys Lockhart/ Gardner had to offer. And the worse thing, when Will gets tired Diane takes his place with equal fervor and venom, pissed off because she lost the judgeship. The deposition with Diane goes bicker all the time. When she is gathering her things to leave, Diane leans forward and tells her :"_Sometimes I look at you and I wonder if you've changed, or if you were always this way_." to which Alicia responds promptly " _I had some of the best teachers in the world_." Diane scoffs and looks at her with pity. "Maybe this is all you can do. Maybe Will is paying the price, because you feel you are able to hurt. I just think it would be better for you to fight for things that matter. You cannot beat us Alicia. Not in the long run. We have been here longer, we have more money and more connections. Yes you have the governor of Illinois on your corner, but for how long is he going to abuse his power without someone calling him out for it? So do yourself and your firm a favor- start on the small side. Go after stuff you can win" Alicia tries and fails to defend Peter, because Diane is right and she knows it. This time she doesn't cry in the elevator. She is tougher than that.

_It is still early in this world my love to speak of you and me_.*

_The next year_

A year later, finds a now single Alicia Cavanaugh sitting across both Diane and Will this time. So much change in one single year. She got divorced, when she discovered Peter left Marilyn his ethics advisor pregnant. Truly, though it was a long time coming. She had never trusted Peter after the Kalinda incident. After losing the glamour of the Governor's wife, Florrick/Agos or Cavanaugh/ Agos as it was renamed went through some very tough times. They were essentialy bankrupt, when Alicia remembered Diane's advice. "Go after what you can." So they began talking smaller cases, that didn't so much money on experts and investigations and analysis. They didn't earn so much money either but that was allright. Slowly, they began climbing up the ladder of the law firms and this is how they ended up sitting across Will and Diane for the first time in over five months. This time though they were not enemies, but co- counsels. Lockhart/Gardner had a famous doctor as a client and he along with his patient, Melissa (their client) were suing a pharmaceutical company for unknown side effects. To say this was akward,is the least. Everyone was tentative, like they had forgotten to talk to each other. They made some progress and agreed to meet tomorrow. Will was leaving for court so he rode down with her. The silence was akward but not tense. As Alicia exited the elevator she looked back at Will through the closing doors and smiled. "See you." He smiled back at her. "Goodbye."

_Thusly I speak of you and me Because I love you and in love I know_

* Lyrics from the poem the Monogram, by Odysseas Elitis.

* * *

A/N I feel better. So if you guys liked this, I can do another chapter with Will's POV. Sorry if Alicia seems a bit OOC. After last nights episode, I have trouble understanding the woman.

Please PLEASE please Please REVIEW.


End file.
